One drawback of currently used sway blocks for a three point hitch lies in their maneuvering and adjustment at the bottom of the implement hitch. When the implement is attached maneuvering the sway block may prove awkward and extremely dangerous to the operator. In fact, if adjusting the implement hitch by inserting a hand inside the space housing, any undesired lateral movement of the hitch could result in crushing of the operator's hand.